


Imperfect Tattoos

by Dexfsoul



Series: Pink Skies [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, i wrote mark perfectly dont @ me, idk what to tag this is more of a filler than anything, jungwoo is flirty, taeyong leaves both me and jaehyun breathless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexfsoul/pseuds/Dexfsoul
Summary: Jaehyun didn’t respond, the phrase ‘Johnny’s my soulmate, Johnny’s my soulmate’ ran through his head a thousand times over, leaving him dizzy with the overwhelming sensation of it all, and when he slammed himself into the taller boy, Johnny was already fully prepared with his arms wide open.“Yo, dude,” A voice piped up from behind them, cutting off their moment, “but you have a third tattoo though.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Pink Skies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998109
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Imperfect Tattoos

Long eyelashes fluttered open. Jaehyun hummed, attempting to cower away from the rays of sunlight greeting him through his blinds. He finally gave in and cracked his eyes open. Johnny’s face was tear-stained, shooting fear and pain into Jaehyun’s fragile heart. He knew the situation was bothering the older, no matter how much he tried to deny it, and the proof sat in front of him. Jaehyun traced the other’s soft cheek with a finger, guilt from making him worry filling his chest. Johnny’s nose twitched as he began to wake, Jaehyun smiling at the cute action. 

“Morning,” said Jaehyun, playing with Johnny’s hair to help ease him out of the tiredness. 

“Morning, birthday boy,” Johnny mumbled in response, wrapping an arm around Jaehyun’s waist and pulling him closer. 

They laid in silence for a while, soaking in the peace and enjoying each other’s company, until a soft knock gained their attention. 

“You guys awake?” Jungwoo called from the other side of the door. 

“Yeah, we were having a moment of peace,” Johnny teased. 

“Sorry,” Jungwoo scoffed, “Mark’s here and we made breakfast. Hurry up, he wants to say happy birthday before he goes to school.” 

“We’re coming.” 

Johnny sat up first, ruffling his hair and yawning. Jaehyun laid still, staring at his hand that covered his wrist. 

“You want to look at it now?” 

Jaehyun glanced up, meeting Johnny’s nervous eyes. 

He shook his head, “Later.” 

Johnny nodded, abiding by Jaehyun’s request. Jaehyun stood and began getting dressed, slipping a hoodie on to cover his wrist for now. Johnny already had his toothbrush ready when he walked in, so Jaehyun just grabbed it and took his place next to Johnny in front of the mirror. A few minutes later they exited the bathroom to meet a grinning Mark. 

“Happy birthday!” Mark exclaimed, tossing himself at the older couple. “We made pancakes!” 

Jaehyun glanced over Mark’s shoulder to see the table already set. A white tablecloth covered the tabletop, and a large plate of pancakes sat in the middle. Upon closer look, Jaehyun saw that they had set out syrup and a bowl of peaches as well. 

“Thanks, you two are seriously the greatest,” Jaehyun gushed, the other two brushing it off with a small, ‘It was nothing’. 

Breakfast was filled with lighthearted chatter, the four boys switching subjects with ease until a subject that made Jaehyun tense was brought up. 

“Can I see your tattoo?” 

Jaehyun’s hair was at a long enough length to where it covered the mysterious tattoo behind his ear, and Johnny had been itching to push the strands back and take a peek, so he was thankful when the topic was brought up. 

“We haven’t actually looked at them yet,” Jaehyun admitted, tugging his loose sleeves down further. 

“What? Why not?” 

“I’m scared.” 

The atmosphere dropped after that, the two younger boys gazing at the couple sympathetically. Everyone was so sure that they would be one another’s soulmates that they had forgotten that a different tattoo could have appeared on Jaehyun. 

“I’m gonna run to the bathroom real quick, okay?” Jaehyun excused himself, feeling weak under the pitying looks. 

He knew that it would only be fair for Johnny to witness the tattoo reveal with him since he had made Johnny wait for him, but he didn’t know what his first reaction would be if he wasn’t Johnny’s soulmate. He wanted to see it alone. 

Scurrying into the bathroom, Jaehyun went to stand in front of the mirror, not even bothering to shut the door behind him. Taking a deep breath, Jaehyun locked eyes with himself in the mirror before shutting them tightly. He counted to three then yanked his sleeve up. His eyes shot down to his wrist, and Jaehyun couldn’t hold his emotions in. 

“Holy fuck!” He shouted, letting out a breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding in. 

A tiny banana sat on his wrist, a strawberry under it. Johnny was at the door in an instant after hearing the shout, a large grin plastering onto his face upon seeing the tattoos. 

“You looked without me?” He tried to fake a look of offense, but his smile kept it from being too convincing. 

Jaehyun didn’t respond, the phrase ‘Johnny’s my soulmate, Johnny’s my soulmate’ ran through his head a thousand times over, leaving him dizzy with the overwhelming sensation of it all, and when he slammed himself into the taller boy, Johnny was already fully prepared with his arms wide open. 

“Yo, dude,” A voice piped up from behind them, cutting off their moment, “but you have a third tattoo though.” 

With the initial excitement wearing off now, the pair took a closer look at their own tattoos. Jaehyun and Johnny both had two tattoos on their wrists, but only one behind their ears, leaving them bewildered as to what that means. 

“I think you guys have a third soulmate,” Jungwoo stated, leaning against the hallway wall, a plate of pancakes still in hand. 

“Is that a thing? Can that happen?” Johnny asked in confusion. 

“Why would I know?” Jungwoo took a bite of his food, shrugging. “Google it.” 

Soon the four of them were huddled around Johnny’s laptop, as they searched for possible meanings. 

“It’s definitely happened before,” Johnny spoke, eyes scanning over the screen, “but it’s rare.” 

“So we have a third soulmate,” Jaehyun hummed, leaning back into the couch. “That’s weird to imagine.” 

“Oh shit,” Mark’s eyes widened, looking at the clock, “I’m like, really late for school. Can you take me please? It’ll be shorter than if I walk.” 

“No,” Jungwoo whined, “It’s your fault you’re late.” 

“Please? You guys distracted me, everyone doesn’t get the luxury of staying home and doing school work whenever they want.” 

“Are you saying I should feel guilty because I’m homeschooled?” 

“Yes,” Mark deadpanned. 

“Fine,” Jungwoo huffed, “I’ll take you, get your shit together.” 

Mark grinned, gathering his things then tossing his arms around Johnny and Jaehyun, ”Bye guys, good luck with that whole soulmate thing.” 

“Thanks,” Johnny offered a half-hearted smile. 

After hearing the door shut behind them, Jaehyun cuddled against Johnny’s side. Sensing the older’s tension, Jaehyun ran his finger across the older’s tattooed wrist. 

“I really don’t think there’s anything to worry about.” 

Johnny let out a sigh, resting his head on Jaehyun’s,  
"Maybe not now, but what if we meet them in the future?” 

“Then we’ll worry about it then, we don’t even know if they’ll be interested in being with two people.” 

“That’s an even bigger problem then, if we meet them and they only like one of us, what then? What if he or she or they-” Johnny was cut off by Jaehyun sitting up abruptly. 

“She?” Jaehyun yelped. 

“Yeah, it could be a girl or someone somewhere else on the spectrum, it won’t necessarily be a guy.” 

“But I’m gay,” Jaehyun mumbled. 

Johnny laughed, pulling Jaehyun against him once again, "Poor bub.” 

Their third soulmate was a heavy topic for a while, but as time passed the idea of a third faded from the couple’s minds. Instead it turned into a sort of joke between their friend group to try and guess who it was. The first suspect was Jungwoo himself until a year later on Jungwoo’s eighteenth birthday when he woke up with a planet behind his ear and a star tattoo on his wrist. He had dragged himself into Johnny and Jaehyun’s room whining and launched himself on top of the couple. They groaned in sync, Johnny rolling over to face the youngest. 

“What’s wrong?” Johnny yawned, focusing his blurry eyes on the younger. 

Jungwoo shoved his wrist in Johnny’s face, ”I’m not you guys’ soulmate.”

“Oh my god, shut up,” Jaehyun huffed, shoving the younger to the floor. 

Jungwoo screeched, hitting the floor with a loud thud. A second later his fluffy red hair popped back up. 

“Really sorry to disappoint,” He giggled, ”I know how much you two were looking forward to being my soulmate.” 

Of course, the joke then evolved into Mark being their third soulmate, until they met Mark’s boyfriend Lucas, who insisted that he was in fact Johnny and Jaehyun’s third soulmate. Needless to say, the joke had gone a bit too far, and Johnny and Jaehyun’s third was nowhere to be found. 

“Mark, Jungwoo, and Lucas are picking up coffee before they come over. What do you want?” Jaehyun shouted from the kitchen. 

“The usual!” Johnny shouted back from his place on the couch. 

Jaehyun grimaced at the thought of Johnny’s usual straight-up black coffee and responded to Mark. Jaehyun then settled down next to the older boy on the couch to wait for their guests. After lounging around for a bit, Lucas’ loud knocks were heard then a quiet, “move this is my house”, from Jungwoo before the door swung open and several people entered. 

“Wow, this is actually nice. I thought it would messier with you living- ouch! Don’t elbow me!” 

At the sound of a voice they’ve never heard, both Johnny and Jaehyun perked up. 

Mark smiled nervously at the two, lifting the cups he held in the air, ”We brought guests.” 

Jaehyun lifted an eyebrow at the younger as Johnny stood to greet the newcomers. He scanned his eyes over one of the guests, a boy with dark blue hair that was shaking hands with Johnny, then his eyes ran over to the other guest and his breath got caught in his throat. Jaehyun swears this is the most beautiful human being he’s ever seen, well, other than Johnny. They’re equally beautiful, Jaehyun thinks. 

Jaehyun stumbles off the couch as the other’s eyes meet with his. Fumbling over to the other Jaehyun stretches out his hand with blushing cheeks. 

“I’m Jaehyun.” 

The other grins warmly, slipping their hand into Jaehyun’s larger one, “Taeyong."


End file.
